Spionen
by Shazan
Summary: En sen kväll i Svartvändargränden träffar Harry på sin gamle ärkerival och numera ökände Dödsätaren Draco Malfoy, men är han verkligen den okända spionen för Orden som han påstår? Eller..? Antydd slash.


**A/N: Jag blev rent förvånad när jag insåg att jag inte hade publicerat den här redan. Den fanns på Hoggy tidigare publicerad både i tråden för _Och den ljusnande framtid var vår... _och fristående. Den är förresten en av de one-shots jag skrivit som jag gillar mest. Kommentera och berätta vad ni tycker. :) **

**Disclaimer: Äger ingenting, blabla...**

* * *

Harry Potter strövade omkring i den nästan öde Diagongränden. Det var skymning och de första stjärnorna hade börjat synas på himlen. De flesta affärer hade redan hunnit stänga. Han kom direkt från ett möte med Fenixorden på trolldomsministeriet, deras nya högkvarter sedan Sirius dött. Det var det gamla vanliga. Rapporter från en okänd läcka bland Dödsätarna hade lästs upp av professor McGonagall. Han log lite för sig själv. Märkligt hur han fortfarande kallade henne professor trots att han hade utexaminerats från Hogwarts för flera år sen. Nu var han nästan klar som auror och hade redan rätt mycket praktisk erfarenhet på området. Han var ju trots allt Harry Potter och sågs av många som en frihetssymbol.

Han visste inte varför han plötsligt bestämde sig för att promenera in i Svartvändargränden. Det var en farlig plats även för honom, men för tillfället brydde han sig inte om det. Istället funderade han vem den mystiska källan var. Ron var säker på att det var Snape, även om denne aldrig hade sagt ett ord om vad han sysslade med. Frågan var bara varför han inte personligen rapporterade vad han såg, om han nu alls var med i Dödsätarna längre. Harrys tankar avbröts plötsligt när han såg en svartklädd skepnad smita ut från Borgin & Burkes. Den ljusblonda kalufsen kunde ingen ta miste på! Självaste Draco Malfoy hade vågat sig ut ur vilken håla han nu gömde sig i. Det måste vara något viktigt på gång då en av Mörkrets Herres närmaste anhängare personligen utförde ärenden. Harry ökade på stegen för att komma ikapp honom.

Draco drog in andan när han kände en hand på sin axel, men detta var det enda tecken han visade sin förvåning på. Han vände sig om och fann sig upptryckt mot en husvägg. Hårda smaragdgröna ögon mötte hans medan han kände hur hans kläder gicks igenom tills Harry fann vad han sökte; Malfoys trollstav. Avväpnad och med den andres stav i ryggen gick han lugnt dit han blev dirigerad, vilket visade sig vara ett dolt rum. Han såg sig omkring. Det såg ut som ett bombskydd från andra världskriget, då inte ens trolldomskvarteren var säkra för mugglarnas bombplan. Inte en enda möbel fanns därinne, bara nakna väggar och golv och av någon konstig anledning en lampa i taket. Utan att säga ett ord vände han sig om så att han stod öga mot öga med sin gamle ärkefiende. Han betraktade honom uppifrån och ner. Potter hade visst växt upp och såg mera ut som en man än då han sist såg honom. En förändring till det bättre. Till och med glasögonen var borta numera. Det rufsiga svarta håret var dock precis som han mindes det.

"Så, Potter. Vad förskaffar mig den äran?", frågade Draco med ett litet hånleende som gjorde att han såg ut som en yngre version av sin far.

Harry fnös innan han svarade. "Du vet lika bra som jag att du är efterlyst för ditt öppna samarbete med Lord Voldemort. Hur var det nu det stod på dina affischer? 'Tillfångatas död eller levande'?"

"Så vad tänker du göra nu då? Döda mig? Jag kan nästan sätta huvudet i pant på att det är vad du vill. Får man fråga hur du tänker genomföra det? En olycka, kanske? Eller kommer du att få det att se ut som om jag gjorde motstånd och du inte hade något annat val?" Draco såg road ut medan han talade och Harry undrade om han verkligen var så orädd som han såg ut att vara inför tanken på att bli mördad. Blev man sådan efter att ha sett och utfört så mycket grymheter som han hade gjort?

"Fresta mig inte, Malfoy. Vad jag än personligen skulle vilja göra, så kommer jag att underrätta Dumbledore omedelbart och sedan vänta på att han kommer hit och gör vad han nu brukar göra med tillfångatagna Dödsätare. Jag har aldrig stannat kvar för att se på."

Han skickade en signal med sin stav. Draco granskade honom med ett litet leende lekandes på sina bleka läppar. När Harry misstänksamt såg på hans ansiktsuttryck sade han "Du är inte så dum som du ser ut, Potter. Bäst att ta det säkra före det osäkra. Du kan ju ha tagit fast fel Dödsätare."

"Vad menar du, Malfoy? Hur skulle jag ha kunnat ta fast fel Dödsätare? Det finns inget sådant. Ni är likadana allihop. Alla mördar och torterar ni oskyldiga människor. Jag vet precis hur du är. Ditt rykte har föregått dig.", sade Harry med avsmak. Han äcklades av det faktum att Malfoy kunde stå där och le obekymrat efter allt han hade gjort sedan han börjat följa Lord Voldemort.

"Med fel Dödsätare menar jag att du kan ha tagit fast den mystiska läckan. Du vill väl inte sluta att få detaljerade rapporter om våra göranden och låtanden, antar jag?", flinade Draco släpigt. Han såg hur Potter rynkade på pannan efter hans avslöjande och otvivelaktigt försökte överväga om det kunde vara möjligt eller inte. Han tog några steg fram emot honom och lyfte den andres haka mellan tummen och pekfingret. Med sina silvergrå ögon granskade han de smaragdgröna.

"Vem trodde du att skickade de där rapporterna egentligen?", viskade han i Harrys öra. Andedräkten smekte den tunna huden på kinden. "Snape kanske? Han ger inte er någon egentlig information. I stället tjallar han för oss vad ni sysslar med. När sedan era medlemmar blir otåliga talar Mörkrets Herre själv om vad han ska säga till er. Information utan egentlig vikt. Har du någonsin undrat varför Snape inte är på mötena längre? Det är för att skydda mig. Se till att jag inte avslöjas. Du förstår, vår vän Severus skulle onekligen bli misstänksam om information kom upp som han själv inte hade berättat. Precis som ni har vi en mycket liten inre cirkel av några få utvalda personer som får veta allt. Han tillhör inte den, inte på någon sida. Tvivlar du på mig? Ja, vem skulle tro att jag, Draco av den anrika släkten Malfoy skulle skvallra."

Han log, släppte den andres haka och började lugnt ströva omkring i rummet. Avslappnad, som om han inte alls riskerade sitt liv genom att befinna sig där han var. Harry följde honom med blicken, betraktade det arroganta, men ack så bekymmerslösa ansiktet. Det ljusa håret föll fortfarande ner i ögonen, precis som under deras skoltid, men all barnslighet hade försvunnit ur hans varelse. Han funderade på vad den blonde killen sagt och undrade om han faktiskt kunde tro honom. Det lät både otroligt och övertygande på samma gång. Det otroliga var att kom igen, det var ju Malfoy av alla människor! Den sida i hans inre som ville tro honom var hur han annars kunde veta att det fanns en läcka? Under tiden som han tänkte hade Draco slutat upp med sitt planlösa vandrande och i stället satt sig ner bakåtlutad mot väggen med korsade armar. Han såg Potters tvivel.

"Testa mig."

Harry såg förvånat på honom, men gick sedan fram och hukade sig strax framför hans skor. Han frågade om olika saker som kommit fram på Ordens möten och Draco svarade felfritt och detaljerat på allt. Då var Harry till slut övertygad om att han var det han påstod. Han log och bad om ursäkt för att ha tagit fel.

"Det var inte meningen att någon utom min kontaktperson skulle veta.", sade Draco med en axelryckning. Han log och lät den andre hjälpa honom upp. De såg varandra länge i ögonen och han tyckte att han fann något nytt i Potters smaragdgröna ögon. Uppskattning? Vänskap? Respekt? Vad det än var så sög det till i magen på honom. Till slut harklade han sig och sade att han måste gå.

"Jag vill inte att någon av de andra ska börja undra varför jag dröjer så länge."

Han började gå mot dörren, men hejdade sig när Harry ropade hans namn. Hans förnamn… Den andre skyndade i kapp honom och räckte honom hans stav. Deras fingrar nuddade när han tog den och de mötte varandras ögon igen. Han började gå igen men stannade när han skulle öppna dörren och vände sig om.

"När Dumbledore kommer, säg till honom att den senaste informationen finns en bit öster om Hogsmeade. Vi ses… Harry."

Med ett sista ögonkast och ett leende var han borta. Harry satte sig ner för att vänta på Dumbledore. Han undrade vad som tog sån tid. Till slut hördes ett litet pang och den gamle mannen var där. Han såg ovanligt trött och nedstämd ut.

"Du kallade på mig.", sade han.

"Jo, du förstår…", började Harry och så berättade han hela historien om hur han tagit fast Malfoy och hur han hade förklarat vem han var och att han till slut hade släppt iväg honom. Till hans förvåning såg hans gamle vän ännu dystrare ut när han hade slutat. Denne skakade på huvudet.

"Den uslingen…" Han mötte Harrys frågande blick med en suck. "Draco Malfoy har aldrig varit vår spion. Det var Snape och det är därför jag är så sen. Vi fann hans kropp för ett par timmar sedan en bit öster om Hogsmeade. Han hade utan tvekan torterats till döds. Det var därför unge Draco visste allt som vi hade fått reda på."

Harry vacklade till och behövde luta sig mot väggen för att få stöd. Han slöt ögonen för en sekund. Här hade Malfoy stått och ljugit honom rakt upp i ansiktet och han hade trott honom! Han kände hur Dumbledore klappade honom på axeln.

"Du kunde ju inte veta. Snape ville inte tala om för någon i Orden att det var han som var läckan ifall Voldemort skulle ha en spion ibland oss."

När Harry hade hämtat sig lite transfererade Dumbledore sig bort och han stod ensam kvar. Han började sakta känna sig bättre till mods. Det var ett misstag han hade gjort och vem gjorde inte misstag? Han var inte den första som blivit duperad genom årens lopp. Och han var ju inte på något sätt ansvarig för sin gamle lärares död. Det hade ju hänt innan han fått fast Malfoy. När minnet av dennes sista leende innan han försvann dök upp i hans huvud kunde han känna en ilning i magen.

På säkert avstånd stod Draco och såg upp mot den stjärnklara himlen. Han njöt av stillheten. Tankarna flödade fritt i hans huvud. Han var nöjd med hur han hade lyckats lura Potter. Det var bara en tidsfråga tills sanningen skulle komma fram, men det gjorde inget. Han var redan utom räckhåll. Trots att han var strålande nöjd med sin bedrift, frågade en liten röst i hans huvud varför han inte hade dödat Potter när han kunnat? Han hade ju haft flera chanser att ta tillbaka sin stav och avväpna honom under den tid som förflutit i det dolda rummet. Han ignorerade rösten och fortsatte att se ut i fjärran. Inget kunde förstöra hans goda humör ikväll. Han längtade nästan tills nästa gång han och Potter skulle drabba samman. Förväntan tändes i honom vid tanken på att de smaragdgröna ögonen skulle riktas mot honom och bara honom igen. Det skulle bli roligt. Än en gång ignorerade han den lilla rösten som denna gång frågade varför och transfererade sig bort till den mörka sidans högkvarter.

The end…?

**A/N: Ifall ni undrar så har jag inte skrivit någon uppföljare, så vill ni spinna vidare på den i er fantasi så är det fritt fram. ;)**


End file.
